The Finger
by RcBunnys2
Summary: Kagome gets really mad at InuYasha, so she middle fingers him. This happened in a village, and word spreads fast about this new 'sign'. InuYasha learns the meaning fast.
1. The begining

This fic is rated T for InuYasha's mouth and Kagome's actions.

The Finger 

"InuYasha your such a jerk!" Kagome shouted. "Its just _shampoo_!"

"So? It makes my nose all stuffed up and I get dizzy. Do you want a demon to come and I can't even smell it and warn you!" InuYasha asked grumpily.

"But I like this one better!" Kagome pouted.

"Just use the other one!" InuYasha huffed.

"Grrr… fine!" Kagome walked over to her bag but not before fingering the unsuspecting InuYasha. She grabbed the unscented shampoo.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked, referring to why Kagome had held up her middle finger in him direction.

"**_It… means… _**–**BEEP!** -" Kagome shouted the last part as load as she could. InuYasha just stared at her like this: O.O

"Wow… sorry I asked…" he said in a small squeaky voice. Kagome 'humph'ed and stomped towards the hot springs.

"Umm… I think I'll wait till she's done." Sango said nervously.

"Me too." Shippo stated.

"And I." Miroku said only to receive a glare from Sango.

-**After Kagome returns**-

Everyone stayed away from Kagome for the rest of the night. They all ate dinner, then went to sleep. In the morning the group headed out again. The day went by quite silently, until the sun started to set.

"Isn't there a village near by were we can sleep?" Kagome asked.

"I think there is one just over this hill." Miroku said as the group reached the top of the hill.

"Wow monk, there is. How did you know that?" Sango asked.

"Well-"

"I told him there was one a while back." InuYasha interrupted.

"I see." Sango said as she looked at the monk. He laughed nervously.

The group entered the village only to receive the classic cries of 'Demon!' from the villagers.

"Grrr… Shut-up!" InuYasha yelled. He then fingered all the villagers. The villagers started to talk and mumble about the strange sign.

"I sense something coming from that direction." Miroku said as he pointed towards the headman of the village's house. Everyone in the group did an anime sweat drop.

-**After Miroku 'exercises' the mansion**-

The group is treated with food and bed. After they eat, they went to sleep.

"We'll head out again tomorrow." InuYasha said before he went to sleep. They all agreed.

-**Next morning**-

Everyone thanked the headman before their departure. Once again the day was silent, until Shippo started to hum.

"Hmm hmmm hmmmmm hmm HMMM" Shippo hummed. This carried on for about 10 more seconds.

"SHUT-UP SHIPPO!" InuYasha yelled. The poor kit pouted. Everyone kept traveling in silence once again.

"Look! A village!" Kagome said as she pointed towards a small village. The group entered the village only to become quite confused. All the villagers were fingering each other.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said.

"Excuse me," Kagome said as she grabbed one of the villager's arms "Do you know what that means?" she asked referring to the 'sign'.

"Yes. It means hello." The villager replied.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

And there is my newest story! Please review with ideas and comments. I can make the chapters longer if you like.


	2. Stupid village

_Recap:_

"_Excuse me," Kagome said as she grabbed one of the villager's arms "Do you know what that means?" she asked referring to the 'sign'._

"_Yes. It means hello." The villager replied._

_End recap._

Chapter Two 

**Stupid Village**

"Di-did you just say what I think you said?" Kagome asked, eyes as big a dinner plates.

"What? That it mean hello?" the villager asked. He gave the group a strange look and walked away, but not before fingering someone else.

"Well this is… odd." Sango stated while staring at all the unknowing villagers.

InuYasha looked around. He couldn't take it anymore. In an instant the hanyou was rolling on the ground laughing. The rest of the group soon fallowed. The villagers stopped what they were doing and looked at the strange group. Mumblings and whispering started to engulf the village. Suddenly, one villager yelled,

"THEY'RE POSSESED!"

And mass chaos erupted. Woman and children screamed, and ran into huts. Men grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the newcomers. The group stopped laughing.

"Wow there. Hold on a minute." Sango said with her hands in a 'stop' position.

"Why should we?" one of the men asked. He readied his weapon.

"It's not what you think." Miroku tried to calm the men down, but with no avail.

"We're laughing because of that 'sign' you use. The one that is supposed to mean hello." Kagome said.

"What, this?" one of the villagers asked while demonstrating.

"Yah, that." InuYasha spoke.

"Then what does it mean?" another man asked.

"Umm… it means…" Kagome stuttered.

"-**BEEP**-! _That's _what it means!" InuYasha yelled angrily. All the men were speechless.

"How did you get the idea that it meant hello?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Uh… umm… well, a traveler from another village close by told us about it. He said that he saw some other traveler using it like that." One of the men finally spoke, dumbfounded.

"Uh… come on. We'll find somewhere else to stay." Kagome said disappointedly as she exited the village. The rest of the group followed.

That's night, the gang ended up sleeping under the stars once again.

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep it up! I am going to make the next chapter much longer I hope. I will be introducing Sesshomaru to the story!


End file.
